I'm with him
by neco-youkai38330
Summary: Kagome went with Sesshoumaru? Who are the inu twins? If Inuyasha's not with Kikyou then who is he with?rnThis is a SessKag story!
1. The start of good and bad things

**Inez: this is my first fanfic so b gentel! .**

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the charaters in this story other that Inez & Renea which will apper in the next few chapters. (but just because i don't own them doesn't mean i don't want to! .) **

**The Start of Good and Bad Things **

**Kagome was awoken by someone yelling at her.**

**"Kagome get up!"**

**"Huh? Mom, am I late for school again?"**

**"Inuyasha, I wouldn't find it wise to yell at Lady Kagome this early in the morning " said the Miroku.**

**"I wouldn't find it wise to tell me what to do, monk" said Inuyasha as he turned back to the sleeping Kagome.**

**"I said GET UP!! Wench listen to me when I am talking to you!"**

**"SIT BOY!"Kagome said as she sat up."I think you sould listen to Miroku more often."Kagome said to the now cursing hanyou.**

**After cooking everyone breakfast Kagome asked "Sango do you want to go find a hotspring to bathe?"**

**"Sure, I think I saw one over there.." Sango said pointing westward.**

**"NO! You can't go and bathe now we have to hunt for shards we have almost finished the jewel!!" said Inuyasha.**

**"You can't tell me weither I can bathe or not!" said the now angry Kagome.**

**"I can and I am, we will look now!"**

**"SIT BOY!" yelled Kagome.**

**"YOU STUPID BITCH!!"yelled Inuyasha as his face hit the ground.**

**"Come on Kagome" said Sango **

**"Ok" said Kagome as she and Sango started off westward to the hot spring.**

**Kagome's POV**

**' Kami! Why does Inuyasha have to act that way? Why can't he be nicer to me?'sigh 'I wonder if is seeing Kikyou again....he promised that he wouldn't ....'**

**Her thoughts were interupted by the warm mositure comming from the hotspring.'I love going to the hotsprings because that is where I can just relax and not worry about Inuyasha or anything'sigh**

**"Kagome is everything all right with you and Inuyasha?" **

**"You know Sango I'm not sure, one minute he is really nice and loving, but the next he is a total asshole.....I think he is PMSing." **

**(A/N girls you should know what that is . sry guys if you don't know what that is....) **

**"Well then....."**

**"I don't know of any other explanation" (A/N sry if i spelled that wrong OO') **

**"You shouldn't have to explain him, it is his fault."**

**"You're right!" Kagome said as she and Sango sank into the warm depts of the hotspring.**

**"I'm going to head back to camp before the boys come looking for us. Are you going to stay a little longer?"asked Sango as she raised herself out of the spring.**

**"Yea, tell Inuyasha not to worry I'll be fine" 'if he even cares' "I just want to relax for a bit..." said the miko lowering herself deeper into the warm liquid around her.**

**"Keh, I'll be sure to keep the hentai houshi at camp too."**

**"Good, I'll be there in a little while"**

**Inuyasha's POV**

**'GRRRR I wish she wouldn't take so many damn baths, I mean how clean do you have to be to live in her era?!grrrr She needs to hurry up! Hey, there is Sango "Sango, where the hell is Kagome!"**

**"She is still at the hotspring, _and_ she told me to tell you to wait till she comes back and don't go after her!"**

**"She needs to hurry the fuck up because I want to get the Shikon no Tama finished!" said the now angry hanyou.**

**"Don't tell me what to do you baka, I'm not your servant!" said the now pissed ****of taijya.**

**Inez:Well that is all for now r&r plz and if they r good i'll put up another chappy! . ( i alow all kinds of critizem)**




	2. Inuyasha VS Sango

**Inez:Hey again! **

**Renea: When do I get to b in the story?**

**Inez: I dont no in a little bit k?**

**Renea:Keh....**

**Inez:well I hope u enjoy this chapter! And sorry for not putting this up yesterday I was sick, butI will try to update every Wensday**

**(disclaimer: i dont own any of the charaters other that Renea&Inez)**

**Inuyasha VS. Sango**

**Sango's POV**

**"Don't tell me what to do you baka, I'm not your servant!" said the now pissed of taijya.**

**"I'll tell you what ever the hell I want to wench, and you will do as I say" said Inuyasha, as he took a step foward.**

**"Inuyasha, leave Sango alone!"**

**"Don't tell me what to do monk!"**

**"Miroku, it's ok, I can handle it."**

**"Ok"**

**"Inuyasha, why do you have to be such a baka!?"**

**"Wench! I am warning you!"**

**"Why what are you going to do?"asked Sango as she reached around for her hairakatsou. 'Kami!! Inuyasha is such an asshole! I wish Kagome would hurry up and get here'**

**Kagome's POV**

**'Ahhhh, maybe I can relax for a little while. I hope Sango can handle Inuyasha and Miroku, well at least Inuyasha.' The comotion back at the camp interupeted her thoughts 'Well I guess she needs some help, hold on Sango I'm comming'**

**"Don't move, wench!" said a voice as Kagome was truning around to get out. She looked around for a second and found the pair of feet that the voice belonged to. "I said don't move!" said the voice again as he had the point of a sword at her neck, just below her chin, digging into her.**

**"Wha....wha...what do you want?" she managed to choke out.**

**"Who are you?" said the voice. "What are you doing in the Western Lands?"**

**"SPEAK!"**

**"I....I..I...was just taking a bath" Kagome said quickly.**

**"In _my_ lands? Do you know how dangerous that is for a fithly human such as yourself?"**

**"Sesshoumaru?"**

**"Do not speak my name! You fithly human!" said the now even angrier Taiyoukai. "Get out!"**

**"Bu..but....I don't have any clothes on" the girl protested.**

**"I said get out! Don't make me repeat my self again!" Sesshoumaru replied. As Kagome lifted herself out as easy as possible because the sword was still pointed at the throat.**

**When she was out she tried to cover herself as much as posible. "Get dressed, wench" he said as he threw her her clothes. She got dressed as quickly as she could. "I understand that my insolent half-breed brother has most of the Shikon No Tama, and Naraku has the rest, am I correct?"**

**"Ye..ee....yes, but Inuyasha doesn't have the shards--"**

**"WHERE ARE THEY!!!"**

**"I....I....have them."**

**"Even better"**

**Inez: Hey! I hope you enjoyed that chappy! I also hope that you R&R plz! .**

**Renea:Yea ppl R&R or else--**

**Sesshoumaru:I will come a--**

**Inez:ok that is _ALL_ till the next chapter.**

**Sesshoumaru:How dare you interrupt _this_ Sesshoumaru.**

**Inez:pushes Sesshoumaru out of the way BYE!**


	3. What do you want

Inez: Hiya!

Renea: Hey!

Sesshoumaru: ...

Inez: Here is this chappy I hope you like it! I warn ya there is some bad lanugue in this chapter so b prepeared... will do - to show that the lanugue is going to start.

Disclaimer I do not own any of the charaters in this story except Inez and Renea!

What do you want with Kagome?

"Even better"

"Wh...why...do you want the Shikon no Tama?"

"Do not question _this_ Sesshoumaru wench"

"S..s..s.sorry."

Sesshoumaru gave her a ice cold stare that seemed to bore into her very soul. "Now where is my hanyou brother?"

"Where the hell is Kagome, why is she taking soo long?" asked the agatated inu-hanyou .

"I don't know! All I know is that she told me that she wants to relax, _without_ you bugging the piss out of her" said Sango

"Lady Kagome sure is taking longer than she normaly does, I hope she is alright"said Miroku as he stared westward into the now setting sun. "I hope she gets back soon because the sun is setting"

"We all can see that you baka" said Inuyasha as he started to walk back and forth "You know what I'm going after her!"

"NO! She will be here soon, if she isn't here is 10 minutes then we will go."

"That way" said Kagome as she pointed toward the east.

"You will lead me to him" Sesshoumaru said as he grabbed Kagome's arm and pushed her in front of him while he was putting away Tokijin. "Go!"

As they started to walk towards camp Kagome was worried that Inuyasha would be mad at her for getting caputured be his half brother. Scening the girls axiety he pushes her to go faster. "Tell me how much of the jewel you have, no show me"

"I...it...is in my bag back at camp" the frigented miko said. Sesshoumaru pushed her again to make her go even faster.

"When we get there you will get the shards and then we will leave and if the half-breed even tries to come near you or me he will sign his death warrent" said the Taiyoukai. They walked for a few mins then Sesshoumaru saw the camp fire "We are almost there now stay calm and no one will get hurt."

Inuyasha was about to go and look for Kagome when he smelled something in the air. "Who is that?"

"I don't know I don't have your ability of smell! Ya baka"

Ignoring Sango's sarcastic remark he took in a deep breath "It's Kagome! But something is wrong with her sent it smells different, it is mixed with Sesshoumaru's"

"What"

"Sesshoumaru has Kagome?" asked Miroku.

-

"YES! That fucking bastard! He better not hurt her"

"Ahhhh, little brother I guess you now notice that I have your wench" said Sesshoumaru is his silky, cool tone.

"Shut the fuck up!" said the annoyed hanyou as the singing of metal sliding together of the Tetsuigia was dancing through the air. "What the hell do you want with Kagome?"

"Oh, but you human wench doesn't have anything to do with my plan other than she can see the Shikon no Tama shards, go get them now wench!" he said as he pushed Kagome foward (still infront of him) to her yellow bag.

As Kagome was looking through her bag she was trying to think of a way to get to Inuyasha. But before she could think or even find the shards she found herself being snached up from the ground by some force she couldn't yet see. Finally she relized that the force was a giant neko youkai. She sighed against Kiara's soft fur 'Thank Kami!'

"Hiya, Kagome" said Sango.

"Thank you" said the now sobbing Kagome.

"WHAT THE FUCK" said the pissed off Sesshoumaru. Before he could even react the Tetsugia was at his neck.

Inez: Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger!

Renea: grrrr What happened?

Inez: Sorry can't tell!just keep reading!

Sesshoumaru: How come I have to always be the bad guy?

Inez: Keep reading! (RR, too.)


	4. New Suprizes

Inez: Welcome back!

Sesshoumaru: Again I ask why do I always have to be the bad guy?

Renea: Because you just are! .

Sesshoumaru:grrr:

Inez:sweatdrop: heh heh here is the chapter!

Renea: though you are hot!

Sesshoumaru:raises eyebrow:

Inez: Get on with the chapter! Oh and sry for taking so long wit this one, I think I am going to change it to where I update IWH (I'm With Him) on a thrusday or tuesday depends...

Disclaimer I don't own n e of the charaters because if I did you think I would be here! . (other than Inez and Renea!)

-

Some New Suprizes!

"WHAT THE FUCK" said the pissed off Sesshoumaru. Before he could even react the Tetsugia was at his neck.

Sesshoumaru was quick to move before the Tetsugia could perice skin. When he finnally relized that his ticket to the Shikon no Tama shards was missing he jumped into the air. 'How did they get that human without me relizing their plan?'

Noticing the stumped look on his brother's face Inuyasha took advantage of this and charged at Sesshoumaru. "WE WILL SEE IF YOU CAN STOP ACTING LIKE YOU ARE THINKING AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN" said Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru quickly relized that his brother was charging at him and with the greatest of ease dogeded his attack.

"Still too slow for my taste little brother." said the Taiyoukai as he unsheathed the Tokijin. Poised and ready to battle Sesshoumaru waited for Inuyasha's next attack but then noticed that he wasn't trying to attack or anything he was just standing there. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and wondered why Inuyasha wasn't going into battle blindly like he always does. 'He must be trying to find a way to get me off guard, but it won't work!' Sesshoumaru sighed a bored sigh and said "This isn't over little brother I will get the jewel shards and your wench. We will fight again"

"I'd like to see you try" said the still pissed off hanyou as his halfbrother summoned a demon cloud and shot off toward the west. Inuyasha sighed and started to run toward where he had seen Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome on Kiara's back go.

-

As the giant neko youkai touched down Kagome was still sobbing tears of joy when Miroku asked "Lady Kagome what is wrong"

"I am just so happy that you guys saved me" she said as the group inbraced.

"Hey am I invisable over here"

"INUYASHA" yelled Kagome as she broke the hug and ran to him. "I am so so so so sorry for letting Sesshoumaru capture me, I am so sorry"

"Shh, it's ok don't worry" said the hanyou trying to confort his friend.

-

Later that night after they had found a good clearing in the forest. Everybody was getting setteled in to have a good night's sleep, Inuyasha was in a tree thinking about the events that took place earlier. Then all of a sudden a gust of wind and the faint smell of blood interputted his thoughts. He crept as quietly as he could so not to wake his friends and went into the forest following the smell. After walking a good ways the smell of blood got a lot stronger but there was another scent in the air also, it smelled of jasmine and rassberries. 'I wonder what or who that is' but just as he thought that he ran up on the body of a young girl, where the scent was the strongest.

He picked up the girl and started back towards camp when she strried a bit. "Hmm" She opened her eyes and they went wide with suprize. "Who are you" she managed to grunt out.

She seemed that she was in a lot of pain so he said "My name is Inuyasha, but don't speak you will only hurt yourself more" and right after he said that the girl just seemed to pass out in his arms like it took all of her energy just to say those few words.

-

The sun was just rising over the horizin when Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was missing from the tree that he was in the night before. "Where is Inuyasha" the young miko asked to the group as they were wiping the sleep out of their eyes.

"I don't know, he was here last night, he might be off hunting or something" said Shippo. Just as he said that Inuyasha appered from behind the trees with a girl in his arms.

"Someone help me, get something soft for her to lay on, quickly"

Everyone began to shuffle around and after about 10 minutes Inuyasha had the girl laying down on some soft blankets and on a soft patch of grass. Kagome started to try to clean her wounds and figured out after she cleaned most of the blood away that her wounds were far worse than she thought. There was a long deep gash that started at her ankle to ther waist. She had three or four across her back, one really deep cut across her abdomone, and other little cuts and bruises just everywhere on her badly betten body.

"Who is she" asked Kagome after she finished cleaning and bangeing the girls wounds.

"I don't know, all I know is right before she passed out in my arms sha asked who I was and I told her."

"Look at that" Kagome said as she brushed the girls hair.

-

Renea: Look at what?

Inez: You'll see in the next chapter!

Renea:narrows eyes:grr:

Sesshoumaru:raises eyebrow: If you don't tell us now, you will find yourself with out a head!

Inez: I can kill you off you know!

Renea: No you can't because the parinings are Sesshoumaru and Kagome...

Inez: I can change the parings! I am the author!

Renea:grrr:

Inez: RR plz!


	5. The new girl

Inez: Here is another one, hope you enjoy it!

Renea: Hai, I hope so to!.

Disclaimer: nope never will (Hey, but who said thatI couldn't dream?) but I do own Inez and Renea Karew...

The New Girl

"Look at that!" Kagome said as she brushed the girls hair.

"What?" asked the concerned hanyou.

"She has ears just like you!"

"She is a hanyou." said Inuyasha in disbeleif. He stared down at the beautiful creature in his arms. Just then she began to stir. "Shhh, don't move your wounds are far to bad for you to be moving, just sleep."

A few days later-

Inuyasha saw that her wounds were healing up quite nicely. He was stroking the young girl's hair when Kagome appered in the door way of the hut that they were staying in. "Inuyasha can I speek with you for a moment outside?"

"Sure", said the courious hanyou. "What's wrong?"

"Well...you...you..have been spending a lot of time with that girl and you don't even know her, do you all of a sudden have another love out there and that girl looks like her or is her?"

The now shocked Inuyasha tried to find words to answer the young Miko but all that came out was a small grunt of frustration.

"Well?" said the now growing impatent Kagome.

"Uhhhh...I'm just making sure that she is alright."

"Inuyasha come quick the girl has awoken and she is asking for you" said one of the healers that was watching over the girl.

As Inuyasha entered the hut the girl was huddled againt a corner saying, "It's not my fault, I want Renea, where is my sister? Let me speak to Inuyasha!" she was rocking back and forth repeating the same words over and over again. When she reconized Inuyasha she spoke " Are you the man that saved me from the forest!"

"Hai, I saved you and brought you here", not wanting to distress the girl anymore he asked everyone else in the hut to leave so he could try to get just a little information out of her.

"Where is my sister?"

"Who is your sister?"

"Renea Karew"

"Who are you and how did you get hurt?"

"I am Inez Karew," said the young half-demon. "Can I rest some more?"

"Of course."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Ummm...if you want me to."

"Thank you."

A few minutes later-

As Inuyasha walked out of the hut Mirkou asked, "Is the girl alright?"

"Yes she is just tired."

"Did you get her name?" asked Sango.

"Yes, her name is Inez Karew. She wishes to sleep right now and I expect none of you to bother her. Where is Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru's POV

He was standing on the wall protecting his lands thinking 'How do I get that half-breed's wench back, I need those damn shards!' He sniffed the air. "Hmmmm seems that I won't have to wait long for the Shikon no Tama" the Taiyoukai thought aloud. "Jaken, watch after Rin I will be gone for a few days."

"Hai master," said the little gami youkai.

Sesshoumaru took off into the forest after his prize. It wasn't long till he ran into Kagome. "Wench! What are you doing here?"

The sobbing Kagome tryed to calm herself down enough to tell the Taiyoukai. "In...In...Inuyasha.."

"What has my idoit half-brother done now?"

Renea:What did he do!

Inez: Nope not telling

Sesshoumaru: glares

Inez:What the hell you going to do? Huh?

Sesshoumaru: Don't you dare talk to _this_ Sesshoumaru is that tone!

Renea:OO Ok now no fighting!

Inez:W/e just RandR and can ne one tell me how to get my little symbols to stay on this fanfic plz...


End file.
